Liga de bandidos
by JCkawaii
Summary: Basada en uno de los ultimos y tan esperados capitulos finales de JN, Espero que les guste! JxC FOREVER!


**Liga de bandidos**

Hola a todos! Este es mi segundo fanfic de Jimmy Neutron, pero en este caso he decidido que este tenga más acción. Me voy a basar en un capítulo muy esperado por todos nosotros, es uno de los últimos de la tercera temporada, cómo yo me imagino será, espero que les guste!.

_Capítulo 1 "Terrestres y extraterrestres ... mala combinación"_

Más allá de la luna y de los planetas, llegando al fin de la galaxia, en un lugar recóndito y oscuro de la vía láctea, una rey extraterrestre se disponía a cenar, no sin antes esperar a la llegada de sus invitados.

"**_Su graciosa majestad, sus invitados ya están aquí..."_** su fiel ayudante, Ooblar le dio el anuncio mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

"**_Jaja muy bien! Grandioso! Hazlos pasar Ooblar." _** La mirada de maldad en el rey Goobot se acentuó aún más ante la noticia, era el primer paso para su plan maestro.

Alrededor de la mesa se encontraban varias compuertas, una al lado de la otra. La primera se abrió lentamente...

"**_Oye! Suéltame! Acaso no sabes quien soy yo!..."_** dos Yokians guerreros aparecieron tras de ella con su rehén, cada uno tomándolo de un brazo. A pesar de ser pequeño y parecer inofensivo, era muy molesto. Una vez dejándolo libre y de sentarlo en una de las silla, acomodó sus lentes para ver al causante de que se encontrara tan lejos de la cárcel, más aún de la Tierra.

"**_Profesor Calamitous supongo..."_** habló el extraterrestre, con una vil sonrisa.

"**_El mismo, y tu quien eres!"_** inquirió el profesor.

"**Ya habrá tiempo para presentaciones, porque no primero le damos la bienvenida al resto de los invitados? Así podremos comenzar con la fiesta."**

La segunda compuerta comenzó a abrirse también con otros dos Yokians trayendo a otros de sus tantos rehenes, éste pataleaba y gritaba haciendo notar claramente que poseía un peor carácter que el profesor Calamitous.

"**Te ordeno que me sueltes! Nadie me hace esto! Tendrías que tenerme más respeto, soy importante! Soy..."**

"**_Eustace Strych" _**terminó el rey por **_él "porqué no te sientas? Es un gran placer tenerte con nosotros"._**

"**_Y quién diablos eres tu?"_** inquirió Eustace siendo un maleducado de primera, como siempre. Mientras era sentado _gentilmente_ en una de las sillas, junto al profesor. **_"tu también viejo!"_**

"**_Pero como te atreves muchacho maleducado! Tendrías que tenerle más respeto a tus mayores!" _**gritó indignado Calamitous.

"**_Ya tranquilos!"_** ordenó Goobot, haciendo señal con una de sus manos para que se abriera la siguiente compuerta.

"**_Pero que significa esto! Con que derecho me sacan de mis dulces sueños!"_** este parecía ser bastante pequeño, por lo cual no podía hacer demasiado daño físico, pero eso si, tenía una gran bocota. Los Yokians, sin prestarle demasiada atención, prosiguieron a sentarlo, pero en una silla más alta, pues era en verdad pequeño.

"**_Bienvenido seas Bebé Eddie!"_** exclamó Goobot.

"**_Qué diablos sucede aquí? Que es..."_** pero ya no pudo continuar, el pasadillo siguiente al por donde él había pasado se abrió, llamando su atención y el de todos los presentes.

"**_Guauuuu! Que hermosa!"_** quedó maravillado sólo el bebe, ya que el profesor reconocía perfectamente de quién se trataba y Eustace poco importancia le dio. Pues frente a ellos apareció la delgada y curvilínea figura de una mujer, vestida de negro, y con un seño que marcaba molestia en su atractivo rostro. **_"valla forma de tratar a una dama!"_** se soltó inmediatamente de los Yokians y pasó a sentarse sola, al ver que no habían caballeros presentes y humanos que la ayudaran.

"**_Vaya muñeca! He! y dime, que hace una dama como tu por estos lados recónditos de la galaxia?"_** el bebe inmutó cuando la vio sentarse a su lado, con una gran sonrisa y claramente baboseándose.

"**_Qué rayos haces aquí hija!"_** preguntó Calamitous, ante la sorpresa de los demás invitados.

"**_Ya cállense! Quieren? Y quién son ustedes? Y quien es esa bola de grasa tan repugnante!"_** dijo Magnífica Hermosa refiriéndose en primer lugar al bebe y al niño, y después al rey de los Yokians.

"**_Pero como te atreves! Ya hablaremos después,.. pero antes damas y caballeros quisiera presentarles a un genio de la maldad, el representante de lo vil y bajo de la Tierra!"_** Goobot dijo, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz por la llegada del siguiente invitado.

"**_Ja! Eso es imposible! No hay nadie más malvado sobre la faz de la Tierra que yo!"_** saltó el Profesor Calamitous a la defensiva.

Por detrás de la última compuerta apareció una pequeña figura, conocida en apariencia por todos los que se encontraban allí, pero a la vez desconocida para la mayor parte.

"**_TU!"_** los cuatro invitados, se pararon de sus asientos, alertados por la presencia de cierto niño.

"**_Neutron! Qué hace él aquí? Acaso esto es una trampa!"_** Exclamó ahora el bebe Eddie, indignado por reencontrarse con la figura de su primo más odiado.

El niño entro, totalmente tranquilo, con una gran sonrisa, pero no una buena, sino malvada que desconcertó a todos.

"**_Así es, yo soy Neutron, Jimmy Neutron, pero no el auténtico, soy una copia mejorada del original, con sentimientos y pensamientos meramente malvados! Jajaja"_** el clon malvado de Jimmy había sido sacado de su mundo negro para llevarlo allí. **_"No sé que sucede ni porque estoy aquí pero cualquier lugar es mejor que ese lugar negro y oscuro donde el maldito de Neutron me dejo encerrado!"_**

"**_Un clon! Valla! Pero que interesante!"_** exclamó Magnífica Hermosa en un seductor tono.

"**_Así es preciosa"_** respondió el clon **_"pero un clon mejorado! Poseo la inteligencia del original, pero combinado con maldad pura! jaja"_** a diferencia de los demás, el clon no se encontraba tan estupefacto por este acontecimiento, bastaba con ver la reunión de villanos que se había formado para darse cuenta de que el rey Goobot estaba planeando algo.

"**_Muy bien" _**comenzó ahora el Rey **_"ahora que ya están aquí los terrícolas. Creo que es hora de presentarles a los de nuestra raza, los extraterrestres. Adelante amigos". _**A la señal de Goobot aparecieron tras de la compuerta detrás de el, un monstruo, un extraterrestre de gran cabeza y una abuela de aspecto inofensivo. Los demás parecieron asombrados por las diferentes razas existentes.

"**_Este monstruo?..." _**dijo Eustace acercándose al Junkman **_"ja! pues estará muy feo pero parece carecer de inteligencia!"_** al sentirse insultado, el Junkman lanzó un estruendoso rugido en toda la cara del niño rico **_"haaaaaaaa! No me comas!"_**.

"**_Y qué me dices de esta anciana decrépita!"_** dijo el bebe Eddie, quien se acerco a examinar a la Taters **_"pero si parece mi abuela! jajaja"_**

"**_No me subestimes pequeño humano!"_** Taters levantó sus lentes dejando apreciar sus malévolos ojos y logro intimidar al pequeño.

"**_haa! Lo que tu digas!"_** el bebe corrió a abrazarse con Eustace, ambos igualmente de asustados.

"**_Es que acaso todos los humanos son así de idiotas?"_** comentó Meldar, recibiendo miradas no muy amorosas por parte de todos los terrestres.

"**_Jaja calma, calma, no debemos de pelear entre nosotros!" _** comenzó el Rey Goobot a anunciar **_"los he citado aquí porque de entre todas las criaturas del universo, a nosotros nos une algo en común."_** Frente a las dudas de algunos continuó. **_"JIMMY NEUTRON!"_** el extraterrestre, hasta ahora impasible, pareció reventar a la mención del niño genio. Al mismo tiempo todos los presentes endurecieron su mirada también al recordar al causante de que todos sus planes fracasaran. Al causante de que el anciano y la dama permanecieran durante tanto tiempo en la cárcel, de que un niño y un bebe estuvieran castigados hasta ahora, de humillar a tres extraterrestres en la Tierra, de hacer fracasar al cuarto en su programa de TV y de enviar a su clon a vivir lejos, en otro mundo.

"**Si trabajamos juntos, uniendo sus inteligencias, fuerzas y talentos lograremos derrotar a Neutron y a sus amigos de una vez y para siempre! Nadie nos podrá detener!" **como poseído el Rey expresó a sus compañeros, los cuales lo miraban como si estuviera loco. Al ver que su risa no era compartida por ellos, Goobot decidió parar por la vergüenza que le causaba. **"Que sucede!"**

"**No necesito de ustedes para vencer a Neutron" **exclamó el clon, apoyado por los demás terrícolas **"poseo la suficiente inteligencia para derrotarlo cuando quiera!"**

"**Mi querido y falso Neutron..."** se acerco el rey al clon para tomarlo por los hombros como buenos amigos que no eran **"entiendo lo que dices, pero hay un pequeño problemita ... ... si no fuera por nosotros... SEGUIRÍAS ENCERRADO EN LA OSCURIDAD DE LAS TINIEBLAS!"** y volteó a ver a los demás **"AL IGUAL QUE USTEDES SEGRUIRÍAN EN LA CÁRCEL O CASTIGADOS EN SUS CASAS!. Neutron fue el culpable, acaso esa humillación por la que pasaron no tiene un precio? No les gustaría vengarse de la forma más cruel y vil!"**. Los terrícolas se miraron entre ellos.

"**Por supuesto que si!", "Si, si!", "Neutron finalmente pagará por todo!".** Y diversos comentarios se dejaron escuchar.

"**Muy bien, que es lo que tienes en mente?"** preguntó el Clon, totalmente convencido, esto iba a ser muy divertido.

"**Algo muy, pero muuuuuuuyyyy malo! Jajajajaja"** esta vez la malévola risa fue contagiada por los demás.

Notas de la autora: Huyyyy! Qué será lo que tiene planeado esta vez el Rey Goobot, pues ni yo misma lo sé, aún tengo que pensarlo, jaja. Que les ha parecido hasta ahora? Bien, mal, me odian? O me adoran? Jaja. Bueno, esto es lo que mi cabecita ha estado maquinando hasta ahora, espero no haberme olvidado de ningún villano!. Si creen que me faltó alguno o tienen alguna idea para tirarme, bienvenida sea!. Espero verlos pronto, y no se preocupen pronto voy a actualizar este fic. Sayonara, cuídense mucho!


End file.
